Saving a Lost Hanyou Savior
by Kage no Kogoro
Summary: With everyone in college, there's no way trouble come knocking, right? Wrong. An old face returns in Kagome's life, and Kagome reveals a secret! Will InuYasha continue to protect the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO, ALL!! I have named the sequel as such for an unknown reason. It might be relevant to the story. And if it isn't, I'll make it so! Mwa hahahahaa~!

*ahem*

Like the prequel, I have no real idea as to what I'll write, or how this story will turn out. I just know of a few events that I have in mind that I wish to put in this story.

So, without further ado, here is Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast and crew of InuYasha… all right fine! I don't own InuYasha, Period! Sheesh...

* * *

**Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior**

**Chapter 1**

He could've sworn that he heard a voice calling him. But it seemed so distant. And everything that was happening was too good to be true. He couldn't DREAM of leaving now! A white light sudden blinded the hanyou, causing him to flinch and retreat back into the world of everything good. But there! It was the voice again. It was getting louder and louder, and it was calling out his name. Suddenly, the world he was in went dark.

InuYasha opened his eyes and let out a huge yawn. "So it really WAS a dream."

"Well, morning to you too, sleepy head." He looked up to find a beautiful young woman standing on his side of the bed and leaning over him. She was already fully dressed.

"Huh? Oh, good morning, Kagome!" he said as he pulled his lover back onto their bed and cuddled with her. She giggled.

"You're such a softy, you know that?" she said as she turned around to face her hanyou and gave him a kiss.

"Mmm… only for you." He smirked and climbed out of bed and headed off to the bathroom, catching Kagome softly saying, "You better!" just as he closed the door.

It had been a couple months since they had finally graduated from high school. They applied at different colleges, but found a place that was convenient for the both of them. Neither college was too far from where they now lived. At first, InuYasha was a little concerned about how living with each other would be like, but after living with the girl for a month, he slowly dropped his guard and ignored his paranoia. Living together had turned out to be the best decision yet.

InuYasha finished his shower and stared at himself in the mirror. He reached up and touched the necklace that Kagome had gotten him a year ago. It was said to help, should he turn into what he called a monster, but since that night, there hasn't been anything to set him off or nearly kill him. But it was kept on as an extra precaution. But neither of the two knew how it even worked. He had even tried to take it off once, but the necklace flashed fiercely and would not budge any higher than InuYasha's chin. He stepped out of the bathroom and headed over to the dresser. With a sigh, he began fishing out his clothes for the day before getting dressed.

---------

On days when neither of the two felt like cooking, their usual routine after they left the apartment was to head over to a coffee shop across the street and eat breakfast. From there, InuYasha would follow Kagome until they reached the university before they parted and InuYasha doubled back to go to his university. He didn't particularly mind. His class didn't start till a little later, anyways. He had just walked through the gates when he spotted his long-time friend waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey, Miroku. Finished your homework last night?" InuYasha asked. He and Miroku shared only one class together, and that was the first class of the day.

"Did YOU?" Miroku asked with a slight grin. InuYasha only rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, it was fairly easy." InuYasha nodded in agreement as they stepped into their first class.

InuYasha was in his second class when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He frowned, not wanting to miss anything important from the lecture. He quickly looked at the time. Class would only be for another 20 minutes. Hopefully, it could wait. As soon as the professor released everyone, InuYasha bolted for the door, and pulled out his cell. He had a text message waiting. It was from Kagome. She was asking for him to come and pick her up after classes were over. InuYasha was worried. _'Usually I wait at home for her. Something must be wrong.'_ He let out a soft _'meh'_ as he headed to the cafeteria. Only two more classes to go.

--------

Kagome waited patiently at the entrance for InuYasha to come and get her. She hoped that the next person she saw would be him. She hoped that he came soon. But her hopes were not enough, as she heard the voice of someone she had very much NOT wanted to see again.

"Kagome? So there you are. Waiting for me, I see?" Kagome sighed. _'Kouga,'_ she thought as she slowly turned to face him. Kouga was a wolf demon who had apparently been eyeing her since the start of college. Up until now, he hadn't made any moves. She gravely regretted ever bumping into him at the hall.

"Kouga… any demon could pratically smell the scent coming off of me a—"

"Yes, and it's quite a beautiful scent too. Except for that othe—"

"Exactly! I belong to him. I know that I've told you that earlier."

"Well, he's not here now." He said, taking a step towards the young woman. She took a step back. "And it won't take too long for me to get rid of that scent." A lustful look in his eyes as he took yet another step towards her. Kagome was about to turn and run when she collided into a strong chest. She tried to push away, but two strong arms held her firmly. She struggled even harder to get away, and felt the person lean down a little. She panicked.

"Kagome, it's me…" she heard someone whisper softly in her ear. She knew that voice. She paused for a moment and the person spoke again, looking up at Kouga. "Something wrong here?" It was InuYasha.

"Your scent… this woman belongs to you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome heard Kouga chuckle and she snuggled into the safety of his arms. InuYasha growled softly as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Kouga saw the little hints of affection, and scoffed. "Nothing. Nothing at all," was all that the demon said before turning to leave. "See you tomorrow, Kagome." InuYasha watched as the demon slowly disappeared from sight before he whispered, "Let's go.." to Kagome, leading the way to the station.

--------

"Kagome?" he asked as he finally let go of her. They were finally back in their apartment. They hadn't said anything to each other the whole trip back. She walked over to the bed and quietly sat, heavily sighing. InuYasha took a seat to the right of her and waited patiently for her to do or say something. It was quite some time before she idly reached a hand up to play with his ear. He sighed softly. She was starting to return to normal, a little.

"He was a very old childhood friend.." Kagome started, staring at the floor. She leaned against InuYasha's shoulder, and inhaled deeply. "He moved away when I was in 3rd grade. He said that he'd one day come back for me. Back then I was so happy that he said that. Losing a close friend was hard for me back then. And he was the only one who ever really talked to me and got to know me. But… once he was gone, I was alone." InuYasha frowned. He knew how it felt to be alone. "I guess in a way, it was a good thing. I became strong and was able to defend myself. You wouldn't believe the bullies back then." She chuckled a little.

InuYasha gently nudged her head. "That's hardly funny, you silly girl." Kagome smiled a little.

"I suppose. But like I said, I felt alone after he left. Now that I look back on it, it's a little funny, is all." InuYasha shook his head a little. He gave her credit, though, for being able to laugh at her past. He can't do the same. "Anyways," she continued, "I eventually made three new friends, and became more focused on my school, but the emptiness was still there. Things didn't really change for me until I transferred high schools. And that's when I met you." She looked up at InuYasha now, who had been staring down at the girl the whole time with a slight sadness. Or so she thought before it suddenly disappeared. She mentally shrugged it off as nothing.

InuYasha took this time to look away, hard in thought. There it was again, the sadness in his eyes. But it on sooner disappeared once more as they came. "Did you realize at some point after he left that you loved him?"

Kagome sat up, curious as to where the question came from. She turned her body to face him, and took his hand in hers. "I did. But in all honestly, I didn't love him anymore than I love Miroku and Sango. The first and only person who I've ever loved and cared for so much, and even nearly died for, was you."

InuYasha smiled a little, knowing that that last part was meant to cheer him up. InuYasha gently pushed her head down, smiling a little more. Kagome smiled a little more in return. "Anyways, tell me about today."

"Oh yeah…" she said, sighing. "Well, those three friends I told you about? They're going to the same college as I am. They knew about Kouga from way back when. Today, they ran up to me just after you left, and said they had a surprise for me. So they pushed me into the halls, and that's where I bumped into him. He seemed a little surprised, though I had a feeling that he had seen me since the start of school. Anyways, we caught up a little before class started. Apparently, we share the same classes, I guess." Then Kagome turned her body back to its original position and sighed heavily. "During our second class, that's when he started advancing on me, telling me about the promise he made back then, how much I've grown and how he wanted me to become his woman. I told him that I was already with someone, but he kept insisting that he was the best for me. It got a little out of hand, so that's when I sent you a text. He tried to take my cell to see who I was texting, but luckily, the professor caught him and told him to move. He didn't stop, though, because he tried to talk to me again during lunch. I ran to my third class and asked the professor to keep Kouga away from me. I even had to ask my other professor in my last class to do the same." She paused again, taking deep breaths. InuYasha wrapped an arm around her. She flinched a little, and InuYasha pulled his arm away, but leaned against him anyways.

"InuYasha… it's creepy to see the person that I was so close to back then act like this. And because I'm in love with you, it makes it that much worse." InuYasha was slightly hurt by this. She then caught herself and shook her head. "I mean, being with you isn't making it worse. The fact that he's trying so hard to make me his, while knowing that I'm with you, is what's making it worse for me." Kagome sat up and faced the hanyou again, reaching up to touch his cheek, turning his head so that he looked at her. "If I had the chance, I'd do it again, InuYasha," she said, referring to her earlier statement. "Only for you," she went on, quoting her lover with a smirk.

He reached up and playfully ruffled her hair.

* * *

Yeah, it's a pretty slow, boring-ish chapter, but I hope it gets better in the later chapters.

Anyways, END OF CHAPTER ONE!! So, my readers, here's the deal. I need at least 5 reviews before I post up the next chapter for you. I want you guys to tell me what you hope to see in this sequel. I may or may not use your idea. And, chances are, you've guessed correctly on my little scheme. So REVIEW NOW!!!

Kage no Kogoro commands you!

Sango: Ooookay, I think someone's had just a little too much caffeine..

Me: Nonsense! There's no such thing!

Miroku: Hey, when are WE going to get some airtime?

Sango: Or action?

Me: In due time. Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. *nods head with arms crossed*

~ Kage no Kogoro


	2. Chapter 2

Rawr. I want to do weekly updates, but whether or not that will be possible will depend on the future.

For now.... ENJOY THESE FUDGE BROWNIES!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Yeah, I know, it's sad.

* * *

**Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior**

**Chapter 2**

There were several changes for the couple within the next month. Kagome's new routine during lunch break was to hide in her third class. The plus side was that she could get part of her homework that was due the next day done. The downside was that her friends didn't want to join her, so she ate alone. Still, she supposed that a little peace during the day was good for her. But even with all the precautions that she took to hide from Kouga, it still didn't stop him from trying to pursue her. He often tried to catch her on her way to the office, or the library, or even the bathroom, which freaked Kagome out. She wasn't really sure if there was anything that could be done to keep her former friend from trying to steal her away.

Meanwhile, InuYasha worried about her constantly when he wasn't with her. Especially since there wasn't really anyone else there that he could ask to keep her company. Of course, Miroku knew about the situation, and even suggested that maybe Kagome could transfer to another school. InuYasha had already thought about that, but wanted Kagome to be happy; he wasn't too sure if she would transfer just because of one jerk. He could only imagine the ways that creep Kouga was trying to steal Kagome away from him. He prayed that they didn't become a reality. After school, he always rushed over to go and pick her up. When they returned home, they both tried hard not to allow the entire problem to completely consume their lives. But the rift, so small that it went unnoticed by the two, was still there. They had just finished eating dinner when InuYasha let out a loud and heavy sigh, pausing for a moment before he stood up to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Something wrong, InuYasha? I can do the dishes for you, if you don't want to do them." Kagome offered as she turned in her chair and watched the hanyou at the sink. He looked back at her and smiled a little.

"No, no, it's not that. Besides, I cooked, so I clean. Stop doing my work, you goof." InuYasha chuckled as he turned back to the sink and continued washing the dishes. He heard Kagome stand up from her chair and walk over to him. He looked down to find her hands snaking around his body from behind. He felt her gently trace random shapes and lines against his back with her nose, and he returned a bit of his attention once more to the dirty dishes. _'Cute..'_ he thought with a slightly bigger smile.

"InuYasha, I've been thinking...." she softly whispered, "What if I transferred to your school? I mean, I know it seems like a stupid idea, since it's just him. But what if something does happen where he actually succeeds? I'm not saying that I'd happily go with him or anything, but.." Kagome sighed, pressing her face into InuYasha's back. "What if I have no choice? What if he brings my family into this? ... Or you?" She deeply exhaled. _'I couldn't bear to lose him.. Not him..'_ she thought to herself as she inhaled his scent. Somehow, his scent, no... his very presence always brought her peace.

She felt him move, and she stepped back a little as he turned to face her before he motioned for her to come to him. She stepped into his embrace as he draped his arms over her shoulders, wrapping her arms around him once more and pressing an ear against his chest. His heart beats were loud, but calm. She loved it.

"It seems that we've been thinking the same thing," he said, chuckling a little. He kept his hands in the air away from her; they were still wet, so that he didn't want to get her clothes wet. He took a deep breath. "What I think is that if this is something that you really want to do, then do it. Otherwise, your education should come first."

Kagome looked up at him. He looked down at her, and eyebrow slightly raised. "What about what you want?"

InuYasha took a moment to think. In honesty, he would've loved for her to transfer to his school. But at the same time, he also meant what he said. "Kagome... I would love it if you transferred, but not at the expense of your education. If going to your school is what's making you happy, then you should stay. Or, if you really want to get away from him, switch to having night classes or something."

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his chest against. That wasn't really the response that she was hoping to hear. But he was right. She stepped away from him and walked into the bedroom. She pulled open one of the drawers and began to dig through her neatly folded clothes."What if you're the one who makes me happy?" she said, deciding to lighten the atmosphere.

InuYasha shook his head and finally finished the last of the dishes. He walked over to the bedroom and leaned against the doorway, arms folded. "Silly. I'm not one of your professors."

"Oh, but you've taught me so much!" Kagome said, a smirk on her face, as she walked towards him, pajamas in arms. InuYasha shook his head and pulled her into his arms.

"A little perverted, aren't we?" he whispered into her ear. It tickled, causing her to giggle.

"Only for you." She leaned up and quickly kissed him before trying to escape. Her escape went to waste as he held her in place. She looked up at him, slightly pouting.

"Stop stealing my lines." he said, glaring playfully down at her. Suddenly, she thought of something, and laughed evilly in her head.

"Never!" she cried out as she licked his nose, not bothering to hold back the amount of saliva. Caught off guard, InuYasha released the girl and she quickly ran away. By the time he finished wiping off his lovers slobber, she was already in the bathroom.

"Augh, now I know how humans feel when dogs do that!" He caught himself, and paused. Before he knew it, he was laughing at the statement, realizing the irony. He walked over to their bed and laid down, hands behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. He allowed himself to become lost in thought about Kagome's situation. He laid there and stared for what seem like hours before his thoughts began to form words. _'It does seem a bit irrational to take such precautions. But if it's freaking Kagome out this much... I wonder if there's anything more that I can do _for her.' InuYasha jumped a little. Suddenly, he felt something washing through him. It was a bit unusual, since he rarely ever felt any sort of emotions while he was in his hanyou form. He couldn't quite place what the feeling was, but he believed that it had something to do with the situation. Or more specifically, Kagome. He growled softly and shook his head, inhaling and exhaling deeply. _'My imagination, nothing more.'_ Again, he felt it, but it was stronger. This time, he sat up, confused as to what was going on. He stood just as he heard Kagome stepping out of the bathroom. As he turned to look at her, she froze.

"I-InuYasha... Why..? Why are you're eyes red?"

"What?!" He rushed over to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. She was right, they were red, but very faint. Purple marks were also faint on his cheeks. If we went out looking like this during the day, barely anyone would notice unless they took a closer look. Kagome appeared at his side, looking at his reflection in the mirror. It was like that night, those years ago. "How is this possible?"

"I.. I don't now..." She reached up and touched his arm. As soon as she did, his appearance returned to normal. Kagome gave out a soft gasp. She let go, to see if they'd appear again. They didn't. "InuYasha, did you do anything..?"

InuYasha turned and leaned against the counter, staring hard. "I don't get it. All I did was think about your situation. I wanted to think of more ways to help you, and suddenly... This feeling came over me."

"Feeling...?"

InuYasha nodded slightly. He still wasn't sure how to describe it, but he knew for sure now that it definitely had to do with Kagome. Whether it benefited him or not was still to be determined, though. For now, all he could do was wait and see until he fully understood what exactly it was. He stood up and flashed a small smile at Kagome before leading her back to the bedroom. "For now, Kagome... we'll just forget that it happened. What matters most right now is your problem."

"I suppose..." was all she said. She was concerned for him. It had been two years since she had seen any signs of his demon side. She watched him grab his pajama pants from the drawer before heading out of the door. He caught her look and stopped at her side.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no.. I'm just worried about you, is all."

"Keh..." He playfully pushed her, and she bounced back and pushed him. She smiled a little, and he was content with it. "I said to forget about it. When the time comes, we'll worry about it then. For now, I want us to concentrate on one problem at a time." He stood and placed a hand on her head. "Okay?" Kagome paused shortly before slightly nodding. "Good."He ruffled her hair and walked out of the bedroom. She fixed her hair, listening carefully as InuYasha stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

She knew what she her decision was now.

* * *

Again, review, please? I'd ask for 5 again, but I doubt I'm get to get that much, so please review. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

~Kage no Kogoro


	3. Chapter 3

Rawr. I am currently trying to fit in my plan in with the story. Yep. That's all. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha… It's amazing how the world hasn't ended yet. XD

* * *

**Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior**

**Chapter 3**

InuYasha waited patiently in the kitchen as Kagome frantically ran around the apartment, gathering her things. _'Of all the times not to wake up first, it had to be today.'_ InuYasha thought with a shake of the head. The morning started off a bit odd. Kagome, usually the one up first, didn't wake up until InuYasha began shaking her, shouting something about the time. Only did the grogginess clear did she understand what he was saying. They were going to be late for their first class. Kagome jumped out of bed and grabbed whatever clothes she could before flying into the bathroom and slamming the door. InuYasha, on the other hand, casually walked into the kitchen and began cooking the rest of breakfast.

Luckily for him, InuYasha was having a nightmare that night and woke up an hour ahead of time. So he began his usual routine and started cooking breakfast for them in the kitchen. When he realized that Kagome wasn't up yet, he went to wake her, telling to her that they would be late for class. InuYasha chuckled softly to himself as he poured coffee in their cups and set them down on the table.

"What's so funny? InuYasha, we don't have time, we have to go!" Kagome half shouted at the hanyou as she stood in the doorway. InuYasha turned to look at her, and couldn't help but laugh a little more. She looked very disheveled, and several things were hanging out from her bag as though they were carelessly shoved in; this was something that InuYasha has never seen in all of the years that they've known each other. Kagome became more frustrated at him and stomped over to the hanyou, shoving him into the wall; this did not stop him from laughing. "Why are you wasting time? We need to go!"

"C-calm down, Kagome..! Eh heheheh, heheh, hwoo… That was a good laugh." He took a deep breath and began patting the girl's shoulder. "Thank you for that."

"InuYasha, you said that we would be late! Why are you wasting time!?"

"Probably because I lied." He smiled smugly at the young woman. He watched as she stared blankly at him, and finally turned to look at the time on the microwave. It was the time that she usually woke InuYasha up to get ready. Kagome then looked at the table and saw breakfast set for them, and silently took her seat, InuYasha following. She grabbed her cup of coffee and took a sip, before muttering an, "I hate you." InuYasha looked up at her from his piece of toast and gave her a big smile. "I love you too."

--------

InuYasha saw Miroku wave at him as he stepped onto the college grounds. He raised a hand and smiled.

"Oh? Grinning, I see. I bet you can't wait, can you?" Miroku asked as his friend finally caught up to him.

"Nope, I really can't." InuYasha replied as they stepped into the building.

"Well, at least you won't have to wait long. First class, right?"

"Yep!" They walked into their first class and took their usual seats. InuYasha pulled out his books, and waited for the bell to ring, indicating the start of class.

"Attention, everyone! Now, this might be a bit high school-ish, but we have a new student!" the teacher announced as he walked over to the door. InuYasha watched with anticipation as he saw the student walk in, a bit nervous. Miroku nudged his friend's shoulder, a huge grin on his face too. "Alright, this is Higurashi Kagome, transferring from a nearby university. Please don't scare her away, and in turn, Miss Higurashi, please don't be afraid to ask for help."

Kagome nodded, and bowed to the entire class. "Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me." The class erupted into shouts of welcoming, and Kagome couldn't help but smile a little more as each second passed.

"Alright, alright, settle down! Now, Miss Higurashi, would you kindly take a seat so that we may begin the lecture for today." The teacher turned as he began setting up.

Kagome nodded again and began searching for an empty seat. She saw a number of arms in the air, indicating the empty seat next to them, but only one caught her eye. She made her way to the empty seat and sat next to him. "Why, hello, stranger. Aren't you the handsome devil," the girl mockingly greeted him.

"Devil? I could've sworn that I was a half demon. Miroku? Am I a devil or a demon?" InuYasha turned to his best friend, faking the insulted tone in his voice.

"Well, to be honest, you tend to be both."

"Ha! I win!" half cheered the girl. InuYasha only pouted, choosing to ignore both his friend and girlfriend. "Aww, come on, don't be like that!" Kagome teased a little, poking InuYasha's arm. He remained silent, focusing intently on the teacher as he began the lecture. Kagome whimpered ever so softly so that only InuYasha could hear. She saw his ear twitch and heard him mumble, "Jerks" before he opened his books. Both Miroku and Kagome smiled, before opening their books too.

--------

It was early in the afternoon when the three walked off of the school premises. "Miroku," Kagome addressed, turning to her friend. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Miroku took a moment to look at InuYasha, who only smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. Miroku smiled. "If it's no bother to you at all, then I'd be happy to accept your offer." Kagome grinned and both she and her hanyou led the way back to their apartment, talking about Kagome's first day along the way.

"Wow, you guys aren't that far, huh?" Miroku asked as the three approached the door to their apartment. Kagome made to look for the keys, but was stopped by InuYasha's hand on her shoulder. He stepped forward, key already in hand, and unlocked the door before stepping aside and letting the two in first.

"Make yourself at home, Miroku, InuYasha, I'll make dinner tonight!" she said as she disappeared into the kitchen. Miroku took a seat in one of the chairs in the living room. It was quite comfortable.

"Alright," responded the half-demon as he locked the door behind him and disappeared into their bedroom, leaving Miroku alone in the living room.

Kagome suddenly appeared at the doorway and looked curiously at the young man sitting so still. It almost reminded her of a scared rabbit. She couldn't help but chuckle softly, which caught the attention of the young man. "You can turn on the tv, you know, Miroku. Oh, and do you have any preferences for dinner?"

"Ah, no, I'm sure anything you make will taste delicious." Kagome smiled and disappeared once more into the kitchen. Miroku suddenly sensed someone behind him, and quickly turned to find InuYasha leaning on the back of the chair.

"Trying to make a move on my girl, huh?"

"Haha, of course not. I may be a pervert, but even I know what's off-limits." InuYasha grinned at Miroku's response and plopped down on the coach, turning on the tv. He tossed the remote to Miroku, who happily began flipping through the channels until they found an interesting and funny program on. It wasn't until an hour later when Kagome called the boys to the table.

The three ate and talked about embarrassing childhood memories and what they wanted to be when they grew up, and so on.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you two. Sango's coming back!" Miroku announced. Kagome's face lit up, and she turned to InuYasha, who smiled back at her, before turning to his friend.

"When is this?"

"In a couple of weeks. She wanted me to tell you that she really missed you both, and that she hopes everything's working out for you two."

"She knows?" InuYasha asked. Miroku nodded. "Eh, well, it's hard to hide things from her anyways. It's alright, I suppose." The hanyou shrugged and finished the rest of his dinner, before he took his plate to the sink and began washing the dishes. "When you two are done, just give me your plates. Kagome, it's your turn to entertain him."

"Alright. If you say so."

"And not in that way, Miroku." InuYasha continued. The two laughed, and returned to their meals. When they finished, they surrendered their plates to the patient hanyou and retreated to the living room, where they both began talking about Kagome's past. InuYasha had already heard the story, but listened intently while placing the clean plates and utensils in the drying rack and continuing on to the pots and pans. When he was finished, he joined them in the living room and smoothly jumped into the conversation, even learning a few new things. It was 9 pm before the couple bade their friend good night.

"That was fun." Kagome said as she stretched both arms high above her head. After locking the door again, he walked behind the young woman and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin gently on her shoulder. Kagome giggled and reached an arm up to play with his ears, the other arm resting on his. "Affectionate, are we?"

"Heh, maybe." InuYasha kissed her cheek and waited as she turned to face him before they kissed each other passionately. But InuYasha cut it short and pulled away from his love, quickly retreating into their bedroom.

"I hate it when you do that." Kagome pouted, slowly following after him. InuYasha appeared in the doorway, blocking her from entry, his pajama pants sluing over his shoulder. He only smiled at her and kissed her once more before breaking away again, leaving her growling as he disappeared into the bathroom. "Stupid jerk…" the young girl mumbled as she began fishing out her pajamas from the drawer.

Little did Kagome know that someone had been hiding in the darkness, watching them the whole time.

* * *

Review, please. It makes me very happy to read reviews, especially the ones that are two sentences long. Who's the person spying on them? It's—oh look, a butterfly! XD

InuYasha: Guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter…

Kagome: That's creepy, though.

Miroku: Indeed. Although, if it's someone coming to me willingly to bear my—

Kagome and InuYasha: Doubt that.

Me: BUTTERFLY!! I name you TIMMY!! :D

~Kage no Kogoro


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week. I was busy, and I ended up accidentally deleting Ch 4, so I had to rewrite it for you guys. This version is nowhere as good as the old one was. I'm not even done with Ch 5 yet! Gah! I'm in despair! DX

InuYasha: So now we're making anime references now?

Me: Shush. It'd seemed like a good time to do it.

InuYasha: But "despair" is too strong of a word for this situation, don't you—

Me: DOG BOY!

InuYasha: WOLF FREAK!

Me: Yeah, but see… dogs are tamed wolves, so, in actuality… InuYasha, I AM YOUR FATHER!!!

InuYasha: …… I'm just… Going to walk away and pretend I didn't hear that…

Me: Bwa hahahahahahahahaaa~!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I argue with him.

* * *

**Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior**

**Chapter 4**

"Today's the day!" Miroku announced. The three were sitting under a tree, eating their lunch and doing their homework. It was InuYasha and Miroku's usual spot before they happily shared the space with Kagome. Miroku turned to the two, a huge grin on his face. "You two ARE coming, right?"

InuYasha, stared at his friend with a look of annoyance. "You've been saying and asking the same thing for a week, but you still haven't told us what time!"

"Oh… right. She'll arrive about a couple of hours after we get out."

"Great! We have time to drop off our stuff. And I can freshen up a little, too." Kagome said.

Miroku nodded. InuYasha shook his head and put away his finished homework. "We'll meet at the station, then. Miroku, if you're there before us, call me."

"Alright." Miroku agreed. He checked the time on his watch and began putting away his stuff too. "Bell's gonna ring in a minute."

"Ah!" Kagome yelled out. She stuffed the rest of her lunch in her mouth and tried to chew as fast as her over-stuffed mouth would allow. InuYasha shook his head again, and carefully packed up her homework for her, grabbing both his and her bag just as the bell rang.

--------

InuYasha heard someone scream before the others. He turned in the direction that it came from and saw a familiar face; he smiled. Sango was running fast, screaming out everyone's name, the wheels of her luggage just barely on the ground. Before the other two knew what was going on, Kagome was already losing the ability to breathe. She just barely made out the words, "missed you."

InuYasha chuckled. "Sango. She needs to breathe."

"Oh… right." The young woman let go of Kagome and repeatedly apologized when her friend fell to the ground, trying hard to catch her breath again. The two males laughed while Kagome thought to herself _'Sango will be the end of me...'_

"We missed you, Sango. Do you have a place to stay?" Miroku asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, I do. Did you tell them?" She asked as she hugged InuYasha. Miroku shook his head. "Well, my parents decided to stay for another month, so I'll have the place to myself."

"But you'll be alone!" Kagome cried out after having finally gained normal breathing abilities.

Her friend shook her head, and heard a soft mewing sound from out of nowhere. Suddenly, a light-ish yellow cat appeared on Sango's shoulder. "I won't be alone., right Kirara?" she asked with a smile, reaching up to pet the cat.

"I think she meant human interactions." InuYasha interjected. "No offense," he added, looking at Kirara, who only mewed at him. He saw that she was about to protest, so he continued on, cutting her off. "You could stay with us. You and Kagome could share the bed, and I sleep on the couch." He saw Kagome nod in agreement with him.

"Nonsense! I don't want to suddenly barge in and force you to sleep on the couch!" Sango protested.

"Then might I suggest my place? I have a spare room you could use." Miroku suggested. He saw the look on Sango's face, and smiled a little. "I promise I won't try anything."

Sango frowned, staring at her friends. She looked to her shoulder where Kirara was, as if to ask the cat for opinions. The cat demon looked at the three, and finally set her eyes on one of them before mewing happily. Sango nodded. "Alright, Miroku. I'll stay at your place."

"Good, it's settled." Miroku said happily.

"Great! Could we eat now? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." InuYasha chuckled, and turn to lead the group to a nearby restaurant.

The four spent the time eating, joking and catching up. Everyone paid for their own meals, and chipped in for tip, before leaving an hour before closing. The group headed to the station and went their separate ways. The couple bade goodnight to Miroku, Sango and Kirara before stepping onto their train. They remained silent throughout the ride, and didn't start talking against until they stepped off the train and out on the streets, making their way home.

"You think they'll be alright together?"

"Keh, Miroku may be a pervert, but he's also the only guy I know I can trust. It may not look like it, but he knows when it's necessary and when to tone it down."

"You're right…" Kagome said softly. It was silent again for some time before she spoke again. "Could you imagine if he asked her to bear his children?" InuYasha laughed. The two continued to voice out different scenarios of poor Miroku getting clobbered by Sango. They laughed, unrestraint, unbeknownst to them that a figure in the shadows was watching them from afar. It growled, cursing under its breath before disappearing.

--------

"InuYasha! Aren't you ready yet!?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" muttered the hanyou as he walked out of the bedroom with a pair of socks in hand. At the door, he stopped to slip on the socks and his shoes before checking that he had the keys and his wallet. He turned to Kagome, who was waiting for him in the hallway opposite their apartment. "Ready?"

"I've BEEN ready for a while now, slowpoke!" Kagome said. She saw InuYasha roll his eyes as he closed the door. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk. As they left the building, they turned and made their way to the supermarket.

InuYasha's usual role was to push the wagon and follow Kagome, who carried the list and grabbed the stuff. If something was too high for her, he'd grab it and toss it into the wagon. They were just a few items from finishing when InuYasha suddenly stopped and growled softly. Kagome, confused, stopped as well.

"Inu--?"

"He's closer this time," he said.

* * *

Review, please? Please!? PLEASE!!!! O_O

Sango: It makes Kogoro happy!

Kaogme: AND update faster!

InuYasha: And maybe write better..

Me: BROOKLYN RAGE!!! *grows 50-feet tall and angrily stomps on InuYasha*

Miroku: My my, we seem to have quite a few references in this chapter, huh?

Shippo: Mm-hmm. *nods and sips tea* By the way, everyone, Kogoro doesn't live in Brooklyn.

Miroku: *sips his tea* Also, Shippo will be appearing sometime in the future chapters.

Shippo: Yep! So keep a look out for me!

Me: RAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!!! *continues to stomp on InuYasha while Kagome and Sango join the boys for tea*

~Kage no Kogoro


	5. Chapter 5

So, as I "explained" in the last chapter, I've been a bit busy, lately. I now have slashy roles to fulfill. But it's fun to me, so I can't complain. :)

Sango: And it's not what you guys think. Kogoro here is—

Kagome: Brownies are done!

Everyone: … *glares at each other* *stampedes to the kitchen*

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. *****eats a brownie*****

**

* * *

**

**Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior**

**Chapter 5**

"He's closer this time," he said, as if talking to himself. Kagome didn't even need to ask what "this time" meant, or whom he was referring to. By the look in his eyes, she knew it was Kouga, and that it had been for quite a while; probably since they entered the store or left the apartment even. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let's go, InuYasha." She tugged the cart, willing InuYasha to follow. They quickly made their way to the cashier, made their purchases, and left. They walked as fast as the groceries would allow. Kagome didn't dare relax, even as she watched InuYasha close the door.

InuYasha turned to his lover, the same look still on his face before looking down. His body looked very tense, like he was about ready to try and rip apart a steel structure. Kagome didn't see the flashes of red in his eyes, but she could sense that he was struggling within himself. She watched as he quietly made his way to the kitchen and began putting the groceries away. She quietly followed after him, set her bags of groceries on the counter next to the sink and was about to put them away as well before InuYasha growled, "Leave it, I'll do it." She stared at him, concerned, before she backed away slowly and finally turned to exit the kitchen.

InuYasha waited until he was alone before he dropped what he was doing and just stood there, staring at the bags of groceries in front of him. _'Damn it all to hell!' _he growled to himself. He was indeed angry, but he knew that most of his anger came from somewhere else inside of him, like before. He also knew that he had to try and relax and get his head straight; he was worrying her, and he could tell. He struggled within himself to fight back the waves of anger and rage that was trying to wash over him.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat in the living room, her concern grew more and more. She was sensing the battle within InuYasha growing more and more, and she stared in the direction of the kitchen, as if hoping that her feelings would reach him, that he didn't need to deal with this alone. Suddenly, she remembered what happened the last time in the bathroom, and she shot up and ran to the kitchen. She found InuYasha staring at the bags, his body shaking. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him, burying her face in his back. As soon as she did, she sensed that InuYasha's inner battle had completely disappeared, and that he had returned to normal.

There was a long moment of silence before she felt InuYasha take a deep breath. She looked up and saw him still staring forward. He still seemed to be struggling with himself, though she knew that she had somehow purified him again. She dropped her gaze, burying her face into his back again. _'Looks like I didn't do anything to help…'_ she thought to herself. She let her arms slide down his body and finally to her side. Seconds seemed like moments as she stood with her head against his back. Finally, she turned to leave. She was only able to take a few steps towards the door before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, a familiar torso against her back, finally followed by a head of silver hair leaning down and whispering, "Don't go…" softly into her ear.

"Stupid… I'd never leave you," she whispered back, reaching up and touching both of his arms. She watched as she did this. He watched her as she did this too. Finally, she reached a hand up to carefully touch his cheeks, gently pushing the other side of his face against hers. She closed her eyes, and though about being with him forever. "Never."

She felt him smile, and she smiled a little in turn. InuYasha took a deep breath and lightly licked her cheek. "You're the stupid one. I don't want you to leave because you still have to put away YOUR share of the groceries," he said, nodding his head in the direction of her bags that she had left on the counter.

"What!?" she cried as she pulled away, completely ignoring the light coat of saliva on her cheek. She crossed her arms and pouted childishly at the hanyou. "But YOU said that YOU would put them away!"

"Yeah…. I changed my mind.." he smirked at her, a half-apologetic look on his face as he turned back to his bags. He laughed lightheartedly when she punched his shoulder.

--------

Miroku knocked on the door before he entered the room, with a towel slung over one arm. "Sango, here's a towel for you when you take a bath."

"Oh, thanks." She was sitting on her bed, playing with Kirara. The cat demon mewed at the young man as he walked to a nearby chair and plopped the clean towel on the seat. He turned and smiled at the two, finally choosing to sit next to Sango, and petting Kirara.

"Is there anything that you need? Are you okay for now?"

Sango blushed at the kindness that he was showing her. It wasn't new, but this was the first time they were alone since high school, and it was a bit hard to take in. "Y-yes, I'm alright for now," was all she muttered.

Miroku smiled a little more and got up. "I'll have dinner ready in about an hour or so. I'll call when it's ready."

"Alright," she muttered again. She stared at the towel, and got up. "I think I'll go and take a bath, then." She saw Miroku nod and turn to leave. "Wait," she said sharply. Miroku froze, hearing a slight tone in her voice. "Don't peak. Kirara will be with me, so I'll know."

"R-right." He gulped, suddenly sensing a threatening vibe coming from Sango. He could feel daggers hanging over him. He left, quickly walking to the kitchen. As soon as he was far enough away, Sango breathed a sigh of relief.

She began fishing out a fresh change of clothes from her suitcase, humming a song softly to herself. When she was done, she turned, grabbed the towel from the chair, and beckoned Kirara to follow as she happily made her way to the bathroom, closing the door after the tiny cat demon. A few moments later, she was relaxing in the tub filled with hot water that neither the girl nor the cat demon couldn't handle. Sango watched as Kirara began to paddle through the water, often circling around her exposed knee.

"What do you think, Kirara?" Kirara's ears pricked and she climbed onto Sango's knee, facing her, and tilted her head. "I mean, we're both basically adults, but we're still young, right?"

Kirara mewed softly in a tone that seemed to say, _"Go on…"_ She tilted her head again, indicating her interesting in the topic. This form of communication wasn't strange to Sango anymore. They had often done this soon after Sango had taken her home and cared for her. After the first few times, it felt very normal, and they had become an even closer pair in such a short amount of time.

"Well," Sango continued, "Do you think he and I would make a good couple? I mean, if he were to be more serious, that is.."

Kirara seemed to be playing around the idea in her head. After a short while, she mewed. _"Possibly."_ Sango paused for a moment, thinking over what exactly she was trying to say. Kirara waited patiently, perhaps even guessing what her human partner might say next. _"You like him. I remember. You told me this, once."_ Sango saw the look in Kirara's eyes, and smiled a little. The little demon knew and understood. She reached up to pet her, and, as wet as it was, Kirara happily accepted the touch.

Finally, they got out of the tub, a soaked, yellow cat prancing after Sango. Sango picked her up and gently set her on the counter, using the towel to dry her off first. When she was satisfied, she began to dry herself before changing into her clean change of clothes..

The two spent the next hour or so laying on the bed and talking to each other again about other stuff until they heard Miroku knock on the door. "Dinner's ready." He smiled, and Sango smiled in return, getting up and following him out to the living room where there food sat waiting for them on the coffee table. A blue screen illuminated on the large tv screen, and a logo of a dvd player, which sat on a small shelf below the tv, was slowly bouncing around the screen. Kirara watched it with great amusement. "So, what'll it be?" He pointed to a large shelf next to the entertainment system, which was neatly filled with dvds. Sango walked up to it and began skimming through the titles, finally plucking a comedy from the large collection. She opened the case, placed the disc into the player, and started the movie. She joined Miroku, who was already sitting at the coffee table and eating.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing, and talking, and laughing some more. They took a break to clear the table and wash the dishes before threw in another movie and began laughing and talking again. What they didn't know was that, from afar, they were being watched as well.

* * *

WOOH! Chapter 5, finally up! I honestly am beginning to run out of juice here.

InuYasha: What, you mean you can't write anymore?

Me: Nooo~. I mean I'm literally running out of juice. This is my last glass. *points to a cup of juice… which is longer there* GAH, WHERE'D IT GO!?

Shippo: Ah, that was good. *sets a familiar cup, now empty, down where it was*

Me: .........

InuYasha: Ooooooooo~! *slowly backs away*

Me: ......... BROO—

Kagome: Please leave us reviews! :)

~Kage no Kogoro


	6. Chapter 6

I would first like to thank a certain person who left a very inspiring review.

I'm quite flattered by it as well, but it has surprisingly helped me to figure out this story a little more.

So, if you're reading this, so thank you very much.

To everyone, I hope the ending comes out really well, and I really hope you will all be happy with it.

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I do own the account that I post these stories on, though.

* * *

**Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior**

**Chapter 6**

It was nearing December, and the trio knew that classes were going to be more unforgiving if they weren't paying attention. Every lunch, they studied hard and helped each other out when someone didn't understand. Kagome sneezed and pulled her jacket closer to her.

"See? I told you to take mines, you hardhead." InuYasha shook his head and pulled off his jacket, draping it around the young woman's shoulders. Kagome only stuck her tongue out at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and moved closer to her to share his body warmth before turning to Miroku. "You said that she's going to start in January, right? Is she done with the application already?"

Miroku shook his head as he was refilling a cup of hot tea from his thermos and offered it to Kagome, who happily accepted it. "She still needs to take the placement test and turn in the required papers. Her parents returned just a few days ago, and she's been waiting to talk it out with them first. But she is aiming for January."

"Good. Hopefully we'll all be in the same class again." Kagome smiled, downing her tea in three quick gulps. Coincidentally, they were all majoring in Liberal Arts, to get the basic stuff out of the way. So it wasn't really surprising for the three that they ended up in the same classes.

InuYasha shook his head. "Not likely. She'll be taking the classes we have now." He noticed that Kagome was still shivering a bit, so he began rubbing her shoulders and back while Miroku refilled her cup again.

Looking at the time on his watch, he began to pack up his stuff, which was a signal for the couple to pack up as well. InuYasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulders and began packing up for her first before he moved on to his own stuff. Kagome only huffed before she downed the tea again, and got up. The bell rang just as the three stepped into the warm building.

--------

It was the last day of classes, and everyone was anticipating the final ring of the bell before they were free. It was like being in high school again. They watched the clock on the wall, the watches on their wrists, as the time between now and the bell to ring began to wither down with every stroke of the second hand. Some still had work to turn in, and were doomed to stay after class; they couldn't bear to look at the time. Others tried to pass the time talking with tier friends or the professor. Finally, the bell rang, and the start of their Winter Vacation began.

"Ah, it's so nice to not have to worry about school for a few weeks!" Kagome cried out, stretching her arms high above her head. InuYasha and Miroku were walking behind her, smiling.

"So, what are you two going to do during the break?" Miroku asked.

"Eh, were going on a trip. Remember that place where Kagome and her family went to back in high school?" Miroku nodded. "Well, she wants to go there again. She said that something's been bugging her about that place since she came back."

"Ah, I see."

"What about you, Miroku?" Kagome asked, who wrapped her arms around InuYasha's strong one.

"I've been invited to spend Christmas with Sango and her family, as thanks for letting her stay at my house."

"Oh? Do you have a gift in mind for them?"

"Not really, but I'm sure something will come to mind before then. I'm not too worried about it at the moment." Miroku confessed. "So, when are you two leaving? Sango will want to see you off too."

"In two days, at noon." InuYasha informed. "We're already packed, thanks to her," InuYasha paused and nodded towards Kagome, who only smiled childishly at the two, "slave driving." Miroku laughed and nodded, understanding the date and time. When they reached the gate, they parted ways and headed home.

--------

"Hey, what are you doing up? The trip is in a few hours, you know." Kagome turned to find her lover, head propped up with his right hand, awake, and watching her with concerned amber eyes. She smiled, turned and pushed his shoulder to the bed, as she leaned up and kissed his bare chest. The rest of her body followed, and she was soon laying beside him, hand on his waist, her chin resting gently on his chest, staring into his eyes. He stared back, a slight confusion in his voice as he spoke again. "What, something on my face? What's up?"

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. "Nothing really. I've just been thinking about the last time I was there, is all."

"Oh? Wanna tell me about it?" He watched as Kagome suddenly became silent. She was no longer really looking directly into his eyes. Something must've really gotten to her back then.

With a sigh, she slid of his chest and sat back on the edge of the bed, where she originally was. She was internally struggling within herself, debating whether now was the right time. Finally, she glanced over her shoulder, looking at his, yet not. "I had originally planned to tell you while we were there. So I need to ask you… are you sure that you want to know now? Or are you okay with waiting just a little while longer..?" In her heart, she was begging, pleading, for him to say that he'd wait. She didn't feel that now was the right time. Yet she felt pressured into telling him. She knew it was wrong to keep this from him. After all, he had given her no reason not to trust him, so why was she?

He sat up, brows knit together. She looked tormented with whatever secret she was harboring within herself. He looked down at his hands, wondering what answer he wanted most. If she wanted to wait until they were there, then it was only right that he suggest that they wait. However, it didn't feel right knowing that she had been keeping something from him throughout the whole time since. And just knowing this would make it difficult for either of them unless he knew what it was that had been such a burden to her. With a stern look, he made his decision.

"I think now would be a good time."

Kagome sighed heavily, her hopes crashing down on her heart. It was amazing how much disappointment hurt. She stood and slowly made her way to their dresser, opening the top one on her side. She dug through the nearly empty drawer, feeling his eyes on her, until she soon pulled out a small box. Closing the drawer, she walked back to the bed toward him. She turned and slid against the side of the bed, staring down at the box. At first, he thought that it was her weird way of proposing to him, but with the leverage that he had, he could see the look on her face made him think otherwise.

She opened the box and stared at the small object that was in it, slightly blocking his view so he wouldn't see it. She stared at it, still contemplating in her mind, yet still very much aware of the eyes that bore in the back of her head. At last, she sighed heavily and turned to face him, with legs tucked beneath her. For a moment, she looked up into his eyes, her gaze piercing his, before looking back down at the box. She turned it, and gently set the box on the bed, looking down.

InuYasha took the box, and took a look at what was inside. At first glance, it looked like a big marble that seemed to glow of it's own accord. But upon closer look, he could feel a great power emanating from the "marble" unlike anything he had ever come across. Around it shimmered a barrier of closers much like that of a rainbow. He stared at it with awe. Deep within himself, he felt a faint craving for the power of the jewel, but he ignored it and looked up at his lover, who still seemed so burdened by what she was about to reveal to him. His expression changed slightly, as if to ask her to explain what this "marble" had to do with anything. Kagome caught on, and nodded only slightly, biting her bottom lip before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"InuYasha… I hope, after what I tell you, that nothing changes too much between us. Everything you or I ever did with and for each other was very real. I just… want you to understand that…"

InuYasha seemed a little caught by this, and could hardly say anything that could ease her, for even he didn't know yet what the situation was. He would've blindly promised that nothing would change, but to what assurance if he didn't like what he heard? Could he really guarantee that? He of all people understood well how fickle the future was.

Kagome stared hard into his eyes once more, almost trying to read what was on his mind. She sighed softly, and smiled just a little, seemingly understanding just as much as he did. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself, ready to share with him the secret that she had hid for months. She needed to believe that he was ready; that what she had to say wouldn't affect him as much as she feared. She needed to believe in him, just as she had always believed in him. After a few moments of silence, she opened her eyes once more, looking yet not really looking at him, and she began her story.

"Here's what happened."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!!

I know, bad cliffy.

InuYasha: It's because you're evil.

Me: Am not! I don't wear eyeliner.

InuYasha: What the-?

Me: REVIEWS, PLEASE!? I've been sad this whole time, waiting to receive more reviews… Actually, I lie. I've been busy, hence why I skipped a week. But sad too.

~Kage no Kogoro


	7. Chapter 7

I'm quite happy, even though I've been very busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. It's like Purgatory, only funnier.

* * *

**Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior**

**Chapter 7**

Sango smiled as she spotted the couple climbing out of the taxi, and waited until they were close enough for her to hug them good-bye. Miroku smiled as well, before he saw the look on InuYasha's face. He'd look like something bad had happened, and didn't get any sleep because of it. He looked at Kagome, and sighed. She looked racked with guilt, and looked equally as tired as he did. Had they gotten into a fight? Miroku knew that the couple almost never had an argument, and when they did, it was about silly things; they were always able to laugh about it afterwards. He only hoped Sango wasn't seeing the same thing he was.

InuYasha could feel his friend's eyes on him, and knew that he could immediately tell that something was wrong. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, causing Kagome to look up at him. She looked forward and found their friends looking at them, one smiling, the other frowning. _'Ah, that's why…' _She looked deep within herself and tried to gather together what strength she could to smile at them. A facade. As they finally reached the waiting friends, Kagome and Sango threw their arms around each other, and chattered about the plans for the trip, Sango demanding more souvenirs, and Kirara mewing in response.

Miroku smiled briefly before he turned to his friend, a frown appearing on his face. "Did something happen, InuYasha?" he asked in a low voice. He waited patiently for a response, if any, as InuYasha inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

With the discussion that occurred earlier during the night, neither of the two was able to sleep. InuYasha was too upset, and Kagome too depressed and guilty. She had tried to comfort the hanyou after her story, reaching a hand to his cheeks, but he only looked away and slid off the bed, mumbling that he was going to go out for a walk. She made to follow with him, hoping to fix everything, but he suddenly barked, "ALONE!" before grabbing his jacket and slammed the door. Kagome felt her heart break, knowing that this was all her fault. She didn't know what to do with herself after that. She wanted to cry, feeling the tears already starting to gather, but she willed herself not to, swallowing hard and blinking them away. She wanted to follow InuYasha, but she knew that he needed this time to be alone. And even if he wanted her by his side, even in silence, she doubt she could bare to be around him without crumbling. So she remained in their bedroom, sitting on the floor besides the bed, staring at everything before her, yet nothing, he mind a thunderstorm of thoughts, false hopes, and confusing emotions. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, but her senses returned when InuYasha suddenly reappeared in the bedroom and mumbled, "Get ready." She sat there for a few extra moments, feeling the bed sink a bit. She turned slightly to her right to find him sitting on the edge, face buried in his hands. Her heart broke again. She made to reach out to him and touch his arm, but her hand stopped midway as she heard a threatening growl coming from the half-demon. Slowly, she took her hand back, and looked down, before she slowly but obediently went to get ready.

As InuYasha recalled this, his anger only grew, but the hanyou still remained himself by sheer strength of his will alone. Finally, he shook his head, knowing full well that his friend could tell his eyes were beaming with hatred behind those closed lids. But it was his voice he didn't trust. Sure, he was down-right PISSED, but InuYasha was trying to use it as a front, or rather, it was the more dominating emotion. If he allowed himself to be submerged in his confusion and heartbreak, he knew he wouldn't've been able to handle himself. Anger seemed far easier to deal with than any other.

Miroku sighed softly, wanting to put an end to whatever was happening between the two, but at the same time, not wanting to push beyond the boundaries he knew existed and lose one or both friends.

As the friends said their farewells and parted, silence hung between both parties. Finally, Sango spoke.

"Miroku… did something happen between them? It looked like they had a bad fight or something.'

"I'm not quite sure, myself, really. InuYasha wouldn't say anything." Miroku didn't know what to make of the situation, and only sighed again. "We can only hope that this will be resolved before they return. Or else they'll both end up hurting each other-"

"And we'll be there to witness it." Sango finished, absent-mindedly reaching up to pet Kirara, who nudged her hand gently.

--------

Once the two departed from their friends, InuYasha immediately allowed the rift between Kagome and himself to grow more and more, though they physically still walked together. _'No, that's not Kagome..'_ his mind corrected exhaustedly. He half-glared at the woman beside him, and stepped a few inches away from her. She had gotten the hint, and stepped a few ways away herself, sighing softly. InuYasha snuffed at this, turning at the gate where they were to board their plane. They walked over to a section of empty seats and sat four seats apart from each other, waiting silently for the boarding call. But it was no sooner did InuYasha start checking his watch every so often. They were a whole hour and a half early. _'Damn… Give me a break!' _He tried remembering everything that went on earlier that morning again, for sake of passing time.

After he left the apartment, he was too confused and upset to think. He didn't want to think. "This is some kind of sick joke from Naraku, isn't it? He still laughing at me, even in his damn grave!" he growled, his fists balled up so tightly, his palms began to bleed. But he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone. Walking aimlessly and lost in his emotions, he hadn't realized that he had stepped into the small clearing of his old hiding place. When he came to his senses, he growled and made to leave, but his body wouldn't obey. Instead, it sat itself on the ground at the base of his old favorite tree. It may not have been as big or as comforting as the Goshinboku tree at Kagome's house, but he made no qualms otherwise. InuYasha muttered a light curse on his body for ignoring him, but soon sighed and rested his weight against the tree, smiling sadly as it seemed to have remembered him well. But that short moment of peace soon faded, as the memories of moments ago soon began to invade his thoughts again. He cursed. "What was she _thinking,_ fooling me like this. She should've told me then and there!" His anger began to build, and his body began to shake, but he quickly ignored it, as his thoughts no sooner began to consume him again. He wanted to forget what he heard, every nagging thought that currently ate away at him. All of it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small jewel and stared hard at it, his eyes full of mixed emotions. He wasn't sure which he wanted to be lost in, but he knew that this jewel was the last thing he wanted to be away from. "Kagome…" he whispered softly with a hint of raw pain and sadness. _'How could this have happened? Why did it happen this way? Kagome…' _He gently pressed the jewel to his forehead, as if to transfer his thoughts into it. Finally, one single thought stood out from the rest, as he recalled when she had said earlier, with a pained expression, but a strong, confident voice. _"I'll help you, so long as you allow me to. Hate me, if you so chose, but please… don't make me leave your side…" _Sighing, InuYasha stood, tucking the jewel safely back into his pocket. He looked at his watch. _'I guess I should head back. Things won't be the same anymore…' _He thought sadly, as he realized how long of a walk back it would be. He looked up at the tree, and gently patted before he turned and made his way back to the apartment.

Even now, he was still heavily burdened by everything, and he knew that it wouldn't be easy to simply ignore them and move on. He shook his head, and looked at his watch again. 15 minutes passed since he last checked it. Muttering softly to himself, he stood and left to walk around.

'_Great, he can't even stand to be in the same area as me anymore…'_ she though as she watched his back slowly disappearing within the crowd. _'Then again, what did I expect? I knew this would've happened eventually.'_ She looked back down at her hands, balled up in her lap. They were shaking, and she was trying desperately to make them stop. She recalled the days when she had first gotten to know InuYasha, how hard it was to get him to open up. And when he finally did, she knew that neither of them regretted it. The fight with Naraku that night had proved that. However, her heart had sunk when she met the mysterious old priestess during her family's trip. The priestess had revealed something so bazaar, and yet Kagome knew that she wouldn't be able to deny it for very long. Somewhere in her heart, she knew that what the priestess said was true. She had wanted to tell InuYasha the day they returned, but… for some reason, the words wouldn't come to her. _' Why didn't I just tell him back then? I'm such a fool…'_ she thought bitterly. She closed her eyes. She could feel tears forming, but she didn't care. She was a fool for putting it off for so many months. And now her worst fears had become a reality. She didn't know if she could bare the pain any longer.

Just as she was about to allow her tears to fall, she felt sudden warmth sitting on her hands and lap, and she opened her eyes in surprise. _'When..? What..?' _There sat a brown bag which no doubt held food from a fast-food restaurant somewhere in the airport. She raised her head a little more and found InuYasha before her, holding out a drink to her, a slight annoyance on his face as he stared at his seat. Kagome stared at him, trying to question him with her eyes, but his face hardened, still refusing to look at her. He shook the drink a little, urging her to hurry up and take it. She complied, and watched him retreat back to his seat, a bag of food waiting for him. "Why did he…?" she asked softly to herself as he opened the bag and pulled out a sandwich. His ear twitched, and she took it as a hint. She smiled bitterly. Even now, they were still communicating, even if it seemed like one didn't want anything to do with the other. She inhaled deeply and returned her attention to the bag on her lap, and began to eat.

--------

'_Finally.'_ InuYasha pushed open the door to their hotel room and quietly set the bags down. Kagome walked in soon after him, and sighed. There was one bed, which they would've shared. But now that things were the way they were…

"You can have the bed."

Caught off-guard, Kagome turned to InuYasha, who seemed to be preoccupying himself with the luggage. "But… what about you? Where are you sleeping?"

"Outside."

Kagome frowned. She didn't like the idea. "No. Please, just share the bed with me! I sear… I won't do anything…" she ended quietly. But InuYasha seemed like he had already decided on it, and would accept no arguments about his decision. Kagome looked down, slowly turning to the bed and setting her stuff on it. _'This is all wrong…'_ she thought as a single tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Alright, there we have it. Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy, and it seems that that won't let up, so… expect an update at least every two weeks. Sorry everyone.

Also, I know this chapter seems a bit conflicting, I think. But it sort of made sense to me while I wrote it, so please bear with me.

But please leave me some REVIEWS!!

~Kage no Kogoro


	8. Chapter 8

So, you all know the drill—

InuYasha: Read a—

Kagome: And Review.

InuYasha: You stole my line!

Me: You did it first!

Kagome: Oh brother…

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. He'd take up too much of my time if I did… Constantly making ramen…

* * *

**Saving a Lost Hanyou - Savior**

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't a surprise when she discovered that she was alone in the room. Even the balcony where InuYasha said he would be sleeping seemed like it had been void of the hanyou's presence for quite some time now. _'Still… it hurts…' _she thought to herself, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. She glanced back at the digital clock that sat quietly on the bedside table; it was 10:32 am, which meant she had slept longer than she had wanted or anticipated to. Not that it had mattered. She didn't have any plans, and anything she did plan to do involved the one missing from the room. She at least wanted to talk everything out more. She sighed, and sense of heaviness now on her heart. She knew what it meant, and she didn't want to succumb to it. _'Guess that means I should venture out somewhere for today. Maybe even check that temple to see if that miko is still there…'_

She jumped on her feet and clapped her hands together, as if to finalize her decision. With new motivation for the day, she began the process of getting ready to go out.

--------

He sat in a small café ways away from the hotel. It's not that he wanted to avoid being there, but he felt like he needed more time to himself. His hands had encircled his cup of coffee, but hadn't taken a single sip of it since he had gotten his hands on it. He could just barely make out amber eyes reflecting back at him from the light brown surface of his now cooled drink.

He had to be honest with himself. He didn't hate Kagome. Not anymore, at least. He hated himself for acting more irrationally than he should have. It's true that he was still upset about her hiding this huge secret from him, but did he really need to act the way he did? Then again, did Kagome really not trust him enough back then either? InuYasha scoffed. As if he'd act any different back then as he did now. Kagome was probably right in withholding this from him for so long.

But still…

No matter what, he thought that by keeping this from him proved that they weren't ready for anything more than they had, as the trust between them would only go so far. In turn, by acting in such a way, he himself wasn't ready for the future. _'Is that really the case, though..?'_

The poor guy was a wreck, full of doubt, whether for or against himself. With a soft growl, he finally lifted the cup to his lips and downed the drink in several gulps before ordering another one.

--------

"I wonder if those two will be alright…" Miroku whispered softly before taking a small sip of tea. Sango looked up, slightly caught off-guard by the sudden words. But she didn't need to inquire who he meant, as she had been thinking the same thing for a while herself. Kirara also seemed to understand as she mewed softly to no one in particular. Sango gently ran a hand along the demon cat's fur.

They were sitting in the living room of Sango's house. Sango's parents had gone out earlier, leaving the pair alone to each other's company. Miroku took another sip before setting it down on the table before them. "Hopefully InuYasha has, by now, realized how foolish he might've acted, and will hopefully come up with a way for he and Kagome to get along again."

"I hope so too, Miroku… I'd really hate to see the two of them split up over a fight." Though the degree of the fight, she couldn't say. But she needed an excuse to be optimistic about the situation. But there was also InuYasha's temper to consider. Remembering back in elementary school, the other kids used to pick on him for being "different." But with each bully, he always tried to defend himself, perhaps even growing stronger within himself each time. But that also meant that something was compromised. After a while, it became known that the half-demon had an extremely short fuse, and would sometimes act out of rage. Considering this, Sango sighed, knowing that, if the situation bothered him enough, there was little-to-no recovering from "InuYasha's wrath."

Miroku must have sensed Sango's slight frustration, as he cleared his throat, snapping the woman back to reality. He smirked, noticing a slight opening to her defense.

"By the way, Sango. I've been wondering… would you bear m—"

The man didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as palm collided with cheek. The woman quickly stood, annoyance clearly displayed on her face, as she turn to leave the room.

Like her friend, Sango also had a temper that was perhaps as terrifying as his.

--------

Sweat fell from the brows of her face as she made the exhausting climb to the old and somewhat hidden shrine. She knew, or hoped rather, that the old miko from before would still be there. She honestly couldn't recall what drew her here in the first place, but the result had become a sort of a curse, though a very important one. As she neared the top, she became excited and found new strength, able to run up the last few steps. _'Finally..'_

"Ah, I knew you'd come see me today, young one."

Kagome nearly jumped as the voice suddenly spoke from behind, and quickly turned to find the source. "Ah, miko-sama!" Sure enough, it was the old miko, a wide smile on her face. Kagome quickly bowed, returning the smile with one of her own. "So you recognized me?"

The miko only shrugged. "Not really. Not by looking at you, anyways. But your aura is unique, and it's very hard to forget something like that." Kagome only formed an o with her lips. "Anyways, what have you come to see me about this time?"

"Oh, well… you see…" Why was she at a lost of words? She knew what she came here for, yet why couldn't she speak her mind? Kagome shook her head, inhaled deeply to calm herself, and began again. "I brought InuYasha with me. And I told him everything that you told me, and… he didn't take it too well…" She watched as the elder woman nodded her head, understanding what she said. Kagome continued. "You told me before that there was something that only he could do, but that you'd tell us when the time was right—"

"And you're wondering if now would be that time, yes?"

"Y-yes… sorry for troubling you like this.." Kagome bowed again.

The miko sighed a little, and took a moment to look at the sky above them. It was clear today, with a few little clouds here and there, and the sun at their backs. The birds were singing, some flying to their next destination. Perhaps it was back to their nest where they had someone waiting for them. A gentle breeze cooled the humid air around them, lightly swaying the tips of the trees as it passed. And finally, a little butterfly fluttered by, its multi-colored wings beating gracefully to keep it in flight. The miko smiled.

"Aye, the time is right."

--------

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as she burst into the room. She put her hands on her knees for support as she took a moment to catch her breathe.

She looked around the room, seemingly the same as how she left it, saved for the bed being made. She frowned. _'Guess he's still out. But this is important!' _She bit her lip. She ran around the room to double check, but neither hide nor hair could be found of the missing person. Just as she was about to leave, she bumped into someone and immediately bowed.

"I'm sorry,! I'm so sorry!"

"You already apologized, remember?" growled a familiar voice. Her head snapped up to find the person she had been looking for, InuYasha. He seemed wide-awake now, and less angry with her, though the awkward aura still existed between the two. But for the moment, Kagome ignored it as she grabbed his hand and began pulling him along. "Wha—What's going on? Where are you taking me!?"

"Just trust me, alright. The old miko said it was time, so we have to hurry."

InuYasha's attention was instantly caught, and he began to wonder what she had meant. But he knew he would probably get better answers at their destination, and allowed himself to be led. When they were at the foot of the stairs, InuYasha raised a brow. She didn't really expect to climb this, did she? But she apparently did, as she continued to drag the hanyou up the stairs along with him. With s sigh, he picked her up and began leaping up the stairs.

"If you need help, just say so." He grumbled. Kagome winced a little, thinking that his temper had surfaced again. He did, after still seem to be annoyed and upset. But before she could dwell on it, they had reached the top, and she found herself back on her feet, just as the old miko appeared before them.

"Ah, you're InuYasha, yes? It's nice to meet you." She smiled and bowed her head at the hanyou, who hesitantly bowed in return. Did she know him? No… HOW did she know him? He certainly didn't remember ever meeting an old crone like her before. As if reading his thoughts, she shook her head and chuckled. "We've never met. But traces of your aura are on the girl. Even back then, though it's less demonic now, but more… how should I put this… restless. You can't accept what you were told, yes? Even now, you're fighting within yourself."

InuYasha raised his brow again. This was certainly a first, someone able to analyze him based on his aura. It was true, though. He was uncertain as to whether he truly believed Kagome's story or not. It had been so upsetting; he was sure that he'd lose sleep over it for at least a week. But he had somehow found a shred of peace from the very jewel that now hid in his pocket. Really, he was a mess inside. He wasn't sure whether to be calm or upset either, but currently he seemed to be at a level of peace.

InuYasha smirked inwardly. He supposed that he would have to be a bit more careful from now on.

* * *

So, someone pmed me, but they have their thing off, so... to answer their question:

I've been really busy. I haven't even been able to sort out this story anymore, hence why there's a bit of confusion here or there. But I'm striving to work with that and hopefully it'll all play out right as the story goes on.

With that said, leave a review, everyone! Tell me what you guys expect to see happening. Or just tell me how I'm doing. :)

~Kage no Kogoro


	9. Chapter 9

Yo, everyone. I do apologize for the long break since my last update. What was supposed to be research for this story ended up pulling me away from the actual intention, and I eventually got busy with other stuff. Also, as you might've figured, classes started back in January, and all that jazz. But I'm on break now, so here's the next chapter for you all. I can't promise anything good to come from this chapter, as I'm writing it at Borders.

InuYasha: ..enjoying an ice coffee…

Me: Very much so. It's been a while since I last had one. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and crew.

* * *

**Saving a Lost Hanyou – Savior**

**Chapter 9**

"It began a very, very long time ago, this war between demons and humans" was how she started. "It still goes on today, you know? Right under our very noses." She turned her gaze ever so slightly onto the jewel that sat peacefully on a small cushion.

InuYasha lifted his cup of tea to his lips and took a sip as he listened intently to the old miko. They had been led to a room somewhere in the temple and the elder made a nice pot of tea for the three of them before they were where they are now. The elder had decided by herself that she would tell the story of the Shikon no Tama in her own way, in hopes that InuYasha might perhaps understand more, especially now that he knew most of what the whole ordeal was about.

The hanyou had taken it better, just as the miko had thought. Kagome had fidgeted occasionally throughout the whole time, but neither seemed to hint that their actions would repeat the other night. The elder woman nodded, and inhaled deeply. Now she was telling another part of the story, one that she hadn't completely told Kagome; the latter only knew bits and pieces of it, but nothing of the details. As she neared the end, she began to metaphorically pull the threads together, hoping that both would realize what they needed to know, and what choices they had to make. She frowned as she took a sip of her tea, before she continued on.

"The story that I've just told you, is relative to your current lives. Both of yours, as well as your friends."

"How is that possible?" InuYasha cut in, pausing in his action to reach for his cup.

"Haven't you noticed, InuYasha? The hanyou I spoke of, was you." The miko peeked at the boy's face, and saw that his brows were furrowed, and his ears back. She swore that he was growling softly, but she might've been mistaken. She looked at Kagome, and saw that she was surprised, which was something to be expected since she didn't know what they were about to know.

"That's not possible," InuYasha argued. "I remember living on this earth for 18 years. I've seen my birth certificate. My baby pictures… are you telling me that those were fake?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha." The miko sighed. She knew she would have to deal with something like this. But she knew that she would have to be patient with him. "A wish was made on the Shikon no Tama to save you all, before Naraku could use it for himself. You were all to be reborn in another time. Another era. _Her_ era." She watched as InuYasha growled softly. The only person that she had not thoroughly explained about was a certain young teenager that traveled with the group. She knew that being vague with InuYasha would only cause him more confusion, but she also knew that it was the better choice until they both asked about this mysterious traveler.

Kagome seemed to have noticed InuYasha's frustration, his true hidden emotions, as well as the miko's intentions, as she cut in. "But who is this 'she' that you keep telling us about? You've never told who she is or what connection she has with us." She already figured out the answer, having been told by the woman before her that she was not who she thought she was. But she firmly believed that InuYasha needed to hear it from the miko's own mouth.

The elder woman smiled slightly. _'So she figured it out.'_ She knew what Kagome was thinking when she had asked, and believed that now was the time for the truth. "Very well." She paused long enough to sip her tea again before she cotinued. "She is Kagome. She is the original Kagome, the true one. And she is the one who made the wish on the jewel."

"Wait a minute… are you telling me that she," InuYasha growled and pointed at Kagome, "is not real? That she's not Kagome?" He glared at the miko. He remembered from the other night that Kagome had said something similar, but never explained why. As he allowed the words from then, and the words now, to settle within him, he knew the answer before the miko silently nodded.

Kagome had watched him the whole while, and began to worry when she noticed the familiar signs of his depression. She was already on her feet and embracing him from behind as soon as the miko had nodded. She wasn't sure what exactly she could do for him, but she knew that this had to be done. She couldn't baby him anymore, now that things had gone this far. She slowly lifted her head and moved her lips close to his ear, and gently whispered, "InuYasha, I am the other miko in the story." InuYasha shook his head, mumbling for her to stop, but she didn't stop. "No, InuYasha, you have to listen. I'm not Kagome. I'm… I'm Kikyou…"

"InuYasha," the old miko softly spoke, not wanting to say the words that she knew might break him, but finding no other way out of it. She needed to reaffirm what Kagome had told him the other night. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Kagome is still trapped in the jewel."

* * *

You read right. Kagome is really Kikyou. To be honest, I was sort of having a hard time tying chapter 7 and this one together.  
Also, you've surely noticed that I didn't tell the story that the miko tells the two. That's because retelling the WHOLE story of InuYasha would've been a huge pain, and I'm sure most of you already know at least the jest of it. Mostly manga version, by the way.  
Anyways, good night, everyone, and be safe. Until next time.

~Kage no Kogoro


End file.
